


Heir making

by Anonymous



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), M/M, NSFW Art, Trans Male Character, Trans Ra's al Ghul, pregnancy mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-24 05:53:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 48
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20701004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: very self-indulgent ra'stim





	Heir making

Ra's thinks Tim is worthy, and honestly it makes more sense if he's the one bearing the heir instead of him tossing the request to a random person because he loves himself so much he's gonna think him offering this chance to Tim at all is a "privilage".

**Author's Note:**

> i'm trans im gay and i make strong men obey


End file.
